


重來 Restarted

by MelloMelloKK



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bottom Mello, Chinese fanfic, M/M, Mental Abuse, Meronia, Near/Mello - Freeform, Rape, Seme Near, Uke Mello, Unwilling sex, humiliate Mello
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelloMelloKK/pseuds/MelloMelloKK
Summary: 和群友寫的文





	重來 Restarted

第一章  
寐羅在湖邊醒來。他發現自己蜷縮在一把長椅上，衣著整齊，像是先前在這裡打了個盹。四下无人，寂静无声，他看向那深不見底的湖水，夕阳正像一个巨大而缓慢的齿轮，沉默着缓缓沉入水底。  
他感到一陣難以言喻的恐懼。他試圖從長椅上支起身，但又因突如其來的眩暈跌坐回去。他捂住腦袋，試圖讓這生銹的器官重新運作起來。然而他失敗了——他驚恐地發現自己的記憶一片空白，任憑他如何努力回想，也只能記起自己的名字。  
身无分文，饥肠辘辘，突然失憶。寐羅簡直要崩潰了。  
“該死⋯⋯是誰給我下了藥！”寐羅堅信自己是被陷害的，不然怎麼會毫髮無傷卻失去記憶？顯然，這是一次有預謀且相當成功的作案，失去記憶的他被困于無形的迷宮之中，行動自由卻邁不出一步。  
寐羅無意識地摸了把臉，疤痕凹凸不平的觸感擦過掌心，引起記憶深處的波動。他还没来得及深入思考这个问题，肩膀就被拍了一下。  
那一瞬间，寐羅清晰地感受到自己的灵魂马上就要冲出头顶。他僵硬地回头，發現是一個銀髮男人。   
男人有著古希臘雕塑般的五官，罕見的銀色卷髮與深邃的眼神使他带上古典时期的贵族气质，殘陽的餘暉落在他沉靜的眼底，竟像是燃燒起來一般。  
詭異的地點，詭異的陌生人。這樣的相遇由不得寐羅不多想。  
“……你是来接我见上帝的吗？”沉默半晌，寐羅从牙缝中挤出一句话。男人一愣，继而忍不住笑起来。  
尼亞是在國家公園的火山湖旁遇見寐羅的。他開著車在公園裡漫無目的地行駛，直到看見那個消失了七年的身影佇立在湖邊。  
寐羅轉過身時，他的心跳幾乎停止。“這是我的寐羅⋯⋯寐羅⋯⋯”他目不轉睛地盯著他，卻不敢讓自己的心聲洩露半分。寐羅的眼睛還是一如既往地閃著美麗的綠光，他看起來迷茫極了，眼神像是被秋雨洗刷過的森林，失去了塵埃的掩蓋，一切疑惑與慌亂都被毫無掩飾地展現出來。  
他好一會才回答道： “寐罗，这么多年不见，你还是想送我去见上帝吗？”他看到寐羅的神色起了變化。  
“你是誰？”茫然退去，寐羅滿臉戒備。  
尼亞恢复了冷淡的表情，手指习惯性地绕上卷发。“尼亚”，他壓下翻湧的情緒，“我是尼亚，你在华米兹之家的同伴，也是世界上唯一认识你的人。”

第二章  
七年前，L在基拉事件中身亡后，寐羅和尼亞作为他的继承者继续追捕基拉。在一次追捕中，寐羅陷入火海不知所踪，而尼亚则根据寐羅留下的关键信息找到了基拉的真实身份，并将其一举击毙。“我抓到了基拉，却失去了你。这七年里我从未停止寻找你的下落。华米兹之家已经解散，所有人都失去了音讯，我還以為我們再也不會見面。”寐羅坐在副驾座上，听尼亚讲过去的事情。寐羅对这些事一点印象也没有，他的記憶從進入華米茲之家以後就出現斷層，現在他只能回想起童年時一些零碎的記憶片段。  
直到車子停下，寐羅還沈浸在對記憶的追思中。尼亞沒有說話，他只是把車子熄火，藉路燈靜靜看著寐羅。他一點也沒變。尼亞心想。昏暗的光纖柔和了寐羅面部英挺的線條，給他染上孩童懵懂的氣息。時間在他身上像是靜止一般，冷酷如尼亞也在七年的歲月裡圓滑成熟了不少，只有寐羅還存留著最初的衝動與熱烈。尼亞眸色愈深，寐羅對他而言就像吸引飛蛾的火焰，他無法自拔。  
這個單方面溫情的場面很快被寐羅肚皮的響聲打破。“呃”，寐羅不好意思地解釋到，“我今天好像沒有吃飯⋯⋯”  
尼亞從座椅旁掏出一板巧克力，扔給寐羅。“你想吃什麼？義大利菜還是中餐？”這傢伙也會吃巧克力？寐羅有些不可思議，尼亞看起來不像是會吃甜食的人，難道這裡面灌了毒藥？他就是陷害我的凶手？寐羅胡思亂想著，手卻熟練地拆開包裝把巧克力塞進嘴裡。  
⋯⋯好吃。寐羅屈服了。這種美味，哪怕是毒藥他也認了。  
最後寐羅還是平安地吃完了晚餐，又平安地回到了尼亞家樓下。這時他意識到一個嚴重的問題：今晚睡哪？  
尼亞鎖好車門，疑惑地看向寐羅。“妳打算在這裡站一晚上？”寐羅雙手抱胸，往後退了一步。“謝謝你請我吃飯，我想我該離開了。”  
“你想去哪？”尼亞無語道。“放任一個失憶的人在街上亂跑是會影響社會秩序的。”尼亞不由分說地拉著寐羅往裡走。  
寐羅心下隱隱不安。“不用了”，寐羅試圖掙開尼亞的桎梏，“我可以自己解決。”  
尼亞的眼中盡是失望。“寐羅⋯⋯你為什麼不相信我？我是永遠不會傷害自己的戀人的。”  
寐羅愈發困惑。“你不會傷害你的戀人，跟我有什麼關係？”  
尼亞嘆了口氣，他接下來的一句話讓寐羅再次當機——“你就是我的戀人啊，寐羅。”尼亞彷彿終於卸下了面具，露出隱藏許久的疲憊。“我找了你七年，每一個夜晚我都無力地看著你陷入火海。”他懇求道：“寐羅，不要再離開我了好嗎？”

第三章  
⋯⋯剛才的巧克力還蠻好吃的，要不拒絕前再多吃一塊？寐羅下意識地舔了舔嘴角，開始胡思亂想。  
儘管兩人之間依舊保持著距離，但尼亞知道，只要寐羅沒有落荒而逃，事情就有戲。  
“雖然你看起來很真誠，但跟你談戀愛的是七年前的寐羅”，寐羅無所謂地聳肩，金髮隨著他的動作晃動，讓尼亞想起親吻它們時的氣味。“這跟七年後失去了記憶的寐羅沒有關係。雖然我的確想起了你的名字，但我並不打算對這段過時的感情負責。”  
“沒關係。”尼亞如釋重負，“無論是哪個寐羅，我的住所都將永遠對他開放。”  
當寐羅坐在尼亞家柔軟的沙發上，吃著對方“來不及準備只好隨便弄了一點”的豐盛晚餐時，不由得感慨七年前的自己眼光不錯。剛進門他就被這個乾淨到沒有生氣的房子給嚇到，如果不是發現尼亞那個塞滿了速凍食品的冰箱，他幾乎以為這裡是樣板房。  
趁尼亞在廚房搗鼓的空檔，寐羅把房子巡視了一遍。實際上他並不十分信任尼亞，湖邊相遇的時機太巧，在不知道自己失憶的情況下，尼亞對他反常的舉止沒有表現得太意外。失蹤七年突然出現，熟悉的戀人還一副全然不認識自己的樣子，尼亞居然平靜地接受了一切還把人帶回家？寐羅不認為尼亞是這樣掉以輕心的人，他甚至沒有多問一句，就相信了寐羅所說的全部。  
確認過屋子沒有任何暗門後，寐羅放心地回到客廳。“寐羅”，尼亞抱歉地看著他，“我最近沒買什麼食材，只能湊合著做了點意麵，你嚐嚐看。”  
看著尼亞變戲法般地從廚房裡端出海鮮意面、雪花牛排、巧克力烤華夫餅⋯⋯寐羅不得不再次屈服。  
看在晚餐的份上，就暫時原諒他的小動作吧！寐羅狠狠地往嘴裡塞了一口意面。  
尼亞叉起一塊牛肉，卻沒有往嘴邊送。他只是看著寐羅，彷彿一具雕塑，永遠垂著頭，看向他虛空的愛人。  
待寐羅在客房睡下，尼亞走進書房，從桌下抽出《神曲》放進書架，一道暗門在昏黃的燈光下緩緩開啟。他最後望了一眼門口，目光如有實體般穿透門板，凝視著熟睡的寐羅。許久，他才緩緩轉身，灰色的睡衣逐漸沒入黑暗，直到一聲輕微的機關聲響起，夜晚重新歸於寂靜。

第四章  
日子就這麼平靜無波地過了兩個月，寐羅突然意識到自己的記憶似乎沒有恢復多少。每當腦海中閃過一些過往的片段，他記下來去問尼亞的時候，尼亞的解釋總是讓他的記憶更加模糊不清。“那件事我沒有參與，是馬特跟你一起幹的。”寐羅記得自己在華米茲的時候被人偷過一條十字架項鍊，為了找出小偷他翻開了一個人的抽屜，最後跟對方打了起來。  
“所以是馬特偷的？”  
尼亞漫不經心道：“不知道，我只記得你們倆最後都被渡罰站了。”  
“那馬特現在在哪裡？”  
“死了。”一時間房間裡只剩下翻書聲。尼亞合上書，摸向寐羅柔軟的金髮。“逃跑時出車禍死的，跟你沒有關係。”  
寐羅握住他的手，輕輕捏住又鬆開。“算了，反正就是一條項鍊，沒什麼要緊的。”尼亞當然知道寐羅在意的不是項鍊，這讓他有點煩躁。“沒事的，至少我們還在一起，我會一直陪著你。”尼亞抱著他，輕聲安撫。  
尼亞的懷抱有股好聞的氣味。儘管他知道尼亞在撒謊，但他還是該死地無法拒絕這個人的擁抱。  
他們上週就睡過了。倒不是寐羅接受了尼亞一個多月來無條件的照顧後良心大發，或者是突然恢復了熱戀時的情感，他只是在一次談話時看著尼亞一張一合的唇，記憶無徵兆地從四面八方湧上。他記起這張唇曾說過欠揍的話，讓他忍不住一次次挑釁並且把關係越搞越糟直到整個華米茲之家都知道他倆不對頭；他記起這張唇曾親吻他，溫潤的觸感比任何巧克力都來得甜美；他記起這張唇曾咬住他的脖頸，讓他不要離開，留下來一起繼承L的事業⋯⋯  
等他意識到的時候，自己已經堵上了那張唇。這絕對是一個糟糕的選擇，寐羅悲哀地發現，自己的動作永遠比想法要快上一步。當他被尼亞的回吻弄得幾乎窒息的時候，他不著邊際地想到，自己似乎很容易被身體感覺牽著走⋯⋯以前應該睡過不少人吧？  
懷著一絲惡意的愧疚，他摟住尼亞，讓他吻得更深。得到許可的尼亞明顯興奮了起來，兩人一起墜入情慾的深淵。  
一時衝動的後果就是第二天醒來時寐羅躺在床上哀嚎。  
“你這個騙人的混帳！”寐羅咬牙切齒，控訴尼亞的言行不一，“我們說好了只做一次！”  
尼亞披上外套，心情大好。“這說明我們對‘一次’有著不同的見解，下次我會注意的。”尼亞吻上寐羅的額頭，道：“聽說東區出了件有趣的案子，我想去現場看看。”  
“快滾。”寐羅有氣無力道。“記得買新的巧克力！”尼亞應了。寐羅百無聊賴地把身體翻到床下，昂貴的地毯很好地為他做了緩衝，摔下去竟沒發出什麼響聲。好傢伙，不知道是做了幾層才這麼厚實。寐羅好奇地掀起地毯，一個皮革的殘片落入眼中。  
他把它拾起來，放到光線下細細查看，只見棕色的皮革上有一處不易察覺的暗沉。那是乾涸的血跡。

第五章  
尼亞一如既往地在寐羅的注視下離開住所。他很享受寐羅對他寄予的獨特的關注——哪怕對方的視線中隱含著懷疑與謀慮的意味。他喜歡寐羅把視線凝聚在自己身上的感覺，就像一隻小野貓抬爪在他心頭輕輕撓過，異常美妙。當然如果能只看著他一個人更好。  
他知道寐羅在想什麼，畢竟他把那條項鍊夾在日記裡了。日記是他從寐羅七年前的遺物裡翻出來的，前面只有一些零碎的信息，似乎是寐羅邊推理邊思考計劃的產物，直到最後幾頁突然爬滿了密密麻麻的字體，從筆畫力度來看寐羅情緒非常激動，他痛苦又匆促地寫完最後一段話：“我不會在真相門口止步，哪怕門後迎接我的將是死亡⋯⋯馬特，我已經遲到太久，這次我不會再猶豫。希望風把我的骨灰吹向誕生太陽的那片荒地，願你與我同在。”  
剛找到這本日記的時候，他一個人在寐羅的房間裡坐了很久。直到月亮攀上樹頭，他才沈默地離開，驅車前往城東的墓地。毫不意外，他看到了那隻十字架項鍊，還有馬特的名字。  
有那麼一個瞬間他希望睡在那裡的是他而不是馬特，讓寐羅這樣一輩子記住自己也不錯。  
記憶是種奇妙的東西。儘管寐羅回憶過去已經非常吃力，但他總是能記起馬特。不管尼亞怎麼努力，寐羅的記憶深處裡永遠刻著兩個名字：尼亞、馬特。  
既然不能獨佔寐羅的過去，那麼只能把握他的現在。尼亞取下項鍊，把它帶回家。   
距離寐羅醒來已經過去了三個月，這段時間裡寐羅時不時會出門打探消息，但他不知道的是尼亞一直派人跟在他身後，他的一舉一動都暴露在尼亞的視線之下。  
寐羅不是不信任尼亞，只是記憶的缺失讓他對眼前的世界缺乏融入感。尋回記憶就像拼拼圖一樣，一個月前他意識到自己缺少了某個關鍵的碎片——只要找到它，剩下的部分很快就能完成。  
寐羅思考許久卻沒有答案，直到上週在書房裡找到了一本日記。  
寐羅看完日記的心情尼亞無從得知，他只知道寐羅很快就展開了行動。寐羅沒費多少精力就找到了馬特的墓地，再根據十字架上的暗語翻開棺木，找到藏在其中的紙條。  
紙條的內容尼亞早已看過，不過是無聊的真相罷了。“我的寐羅不需要知道那些不美好的事”。尼亞於是把它撕碎，仿造寐羅的字體重新寫了一張。  
比刪除更有效的是替代。無論尼亞重複多少次，寐羅總有辦法找到之前遺留下來的線索，揭穿他辛苦打造的謊言。既然這樣，不如由得寐羅去尋，他大可用一個真相去覆蓋另一個真相，讓他精心編織的記憶取代寐羅紀錄的記憶。  
只有這樣，寐羅才能徹底死心，永遠待在他身邊。尼亞認為這就是愛，他愛著寐羅，所以才會耗費心力地為寐羅打造一個完美的世界，一個誰也無法將他們分離的世界。  
“除了我，沒人能給你幸福。”尼亞看著寐羅的背影，喃喃道。

第六章  
寐羅在回家的路上碰到尼亞，那個銀髮青年此時正拎著一個超市購物袋，看起來有些重，讓他的肩膀微微傾斜。  
“你買了什麼？”寐羅沒打招呼，直接搭上尼亞的肩頭。尼亞倒也不意外，他自然地從裡面掏出一板巧克力，“你的零食、啤酒，還有一些晚餐的食材。”  
“嗯哼。”寐羅接過巧克力，往尼亞臉上親了一口，“這是給你的獎勵。”寐羅挽起尼亞的胳膊，兩人一齊往家的方向走去。  
晚餐時，寐羅提起了馬特。“我今天去看了他。”寐羅語氣平常，“還找到了我當初留下的紙條。嘿，你知道我怎麼說的嗎？”尼亞好奇問：“你寫了什麼？”  
“如果我看到這張紙條，說明我贏得了跟死神下的賭注，我將被復活。尼亞輸了，我是第一名。”寐羅笑嘻嘻道。尼亞放下餐具，擁住寐羅。  
“感謝上帝擊敗了魔鬼，我輸得心甘情願。”尼亞心疼又抱歉地看著寐羅：“對不起，我向你隱瞞了一些事實，其實馬特是被基拉的信徒槍殺的。你一直將他的死怪罪在自己身上，我不願你回憶起那份痛苦，才一直沒把日記和真相交給你。”   
“我知道。”寐羅咬住尼亞柔軟的唇，“真相不重要，尼亞，重要的是我們在一起。”  
尼亞抱著寐羅躺在床上時，感到從未有過的輕鬆。真的成功了嗎？尼亞欣喜得不敢置信。  
他撫摸著寐羅的臉頰，掌心擦過寐羅長長的睫毛，彷彿捉住一只美麗的蝴蝶。  
寐羅睡在尼亞的懷裡，玩弄著他的捲髮，室內只剩下兩人均勻的呼吸聲。外面傳來淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲，自然的節奏像一隻舒緩的搖籃曲。這一刻的平靜，比尼亞的任何一個夢境都要美好。  
“尼亞”，寐羅眨眨眼，像是從一個長足的夢裡醒來。“你養過狗嗎？”  
“沒有。怎麼了？”  
“為什麼床底會有一塊皮革的碎片，帶著血跡？”  
尼亞眼前的世界在一點點地褪色、分裂。他聽到自己的聲音說，以前曾經養過一條心愛的牧羊犬，有一天狗瘋了咬了他一口跑掉不見，他只撿到被扯斷的項圈碎片帶回家，誰知道一次大掃除連碎片也弄丟。  
這個拙劣的謊言要不了多久就會破滅，正如以往無數次重演的那樣。必須糾正。他在心底重複了一次。必須糾正。  
帶有安眠效果的藥水通過針管被緩緩注入寐羅體內。尼亞看著熟睡中的寐羅，對方毫無知覺。“你只要一直保持這樣就好。”尼亞親吻他金色的髮絲，“我的寐羅，這世上從來沒有真相，只有我對你的愛是真實與唯一。你很快就能明白。”

Near'POV first part  
梅洛又来到了我身边。是的，即使已经重复了六次我还是很高兴，这是第七次。七，一直是幸运数字的代表，虽然我不相信这个说法，但是还是隐约觉得这次会有点不一样。因为我即将尝试在这场游戏中做出了更多的变数。  
梅洛有权力了解全部的真相，但我不允许。  
因为我很自私。我要他留下来并且和我一起继承L，成就伟大的侦探工作，我要他留在我身边变成我理想中情人。梅洛是个聪明的活人，他不是玩偶，我不能完全的操纵他，但是我想这么做，我内心有一个声音是这样告诉我的: “爱他，让梅洛感到安心。”  
我从来没有爱过人直到梅洛死亡后我才意识我是爱他的，多么可怕的后知后觉。梅洛可能只是不想kira赢，或者他好胜的心决定让他在生命的最后一刻第一次也是最后一次赢过我，他发现了我没发现的漏洞然后行动，梅洛用命换来的第一名，代价是死亡。值得吗？无论梅洛的心态是什么我都无法正确的揣测。是的，梅洛永远不会顺从我，永远不。现在梅洛变成了我的一个挑战，就像以前他挑战我一样，不，不一样，他只想要超越我，但我想要的是梅洛成为我的理想情人，我的梅洛，我的。  
“爱他，让他感到安心。”  
这个声音又响起来，我会让梅洛活在由我编织的幸福记忆里，让他感到安心，不再痛苦，不再偏执某些必需用他的生命来当筹码的胜负。  
历史是由胜利者写的，我活到最后并且胜利了，所以我有资格来编写梅洛，我是赢家，梅洛是战利品。我本来就是个自私的人，我从不否认，梅洛还说过我狡猾，但我觉得他只是在撒娇，毕竟那时我刚在他的身体里发泄完平常积累的欲望。我见到梅洛没多久腦海中竟然出现他性爱时的场景？我怪罪于他在選購商品时蹲下的性感臀部。  
梅洛慢慢地接受了我，我每天都會跟他讲述我和他之间那些根本不存在的美好回忆。或者把他之前和我交往时的甜蜜情事说给他听，我把梅洛和我变成一对天造地设的情侣 ，梅洛困惑的样子很可爱，是的，一般人见到梅洛凶恶的眼神和脸上的伤疤并不会联想到可爱，但我不是一般人，他不会在别人面前露出的表情和反应又渐渐显现出来，在我眼里就是可爱的，具有吸引力的，只属于我的梅洛又慢慢的出现的，这一次我不会让他逃跑。梅洛问起了玛特的事情，我知道这是一个祸源，只要是涉及到玛特的事情，我的梅洛就会离我更远，这牵连了他在华米的真正记忆，kira案件的真相，不是属于我的梅洛的，应该要完全删除。梅洛可能记得玛特更多，他们一直是要好的朋友，他们住在一起同居的日子，我无法正确的推断他们是否有友谊以上的关系，我无法断言他在梅洛心中占据了多少的位置。即使梅洛已经知道我在骗他也没关系，他最终會明白我都是为了他好，这是我爱他的方式。无论如何，结果才是最重要的，过程不重要。最重要的是，梅洛最后是我的，我和他幸福在一起，一起当L，梅洛作为我的爱人在我身边感到安心，这个才是故事的结局，这个才是我要的结果。这是我要给他的，然后梅洛只有接受的选择，他没有拒绝的权力。我會破关这场游戏，赢得梅洛，我的塔罗牌城堡将會迎接一位皇后。

我所尊敬的初代L已经死了，而我认为他如果有机会传达的话，一定會要我和我梅洛一起继承的，是的，100%是如此。对于侦探来说，任何事情的真相都只有一个，而L是世界第一的侦探，他同时选择“我或梅洛”其实真正的目的就是“我和梅洛”。L在见过我和梅洛后仍然没有做出决定就能证明我的推测是对的。L和梅洛讲述了BB杀人案件和其他两大案件，是连我也不知道的案件。或许L在私人情感上是比较喜欢梅洛的，这一点也不意外，梅洛本来就属于受人欢迎的类型，他可以很轻易和任何人打交道甚至变成朋友，L虽然不是普通人但他也在人类的筹范当中，只要是人类，和我相处确实不是件容易的事。  
L、尼亚、梅洛，除此之外其他人都不重要。  
梅洛不认同我的想法无所谓，只要“我的梅洛”认同就行了。世界上没有上帝，只有死神，死神让梅洛重新出现在人间，不管目的是什么，都是给予我的奖励。他的自卑与表现欲让他深陷危险与挣扎，我认为我亲爱的梅洛，是因为一直以来“尼亚比他优秀”而感到自卑，我欣喜若狂，我占据了梅洛生命中如此重要的一部份，不甘心、不服输、对胜负执着，这也是人类情感中的一部份，但这还不够，我要梅洛爱上我。然后让那些使梅洛落入危机的情感通通消失，只剩爱留下，我会保护梅洛。  
我因为梅洛的伤痛而获得可能完全拥有他的机会，我自私地感到高兴。梅洛的左脸和身体皮肤被烧伤了，虽然梅洛表面上表现得不在意，但我知道他的内心对于自己的外表相当敏感，他总是穿着性感黑色紧身衣和通常只有女性會佩戴的小型十字架装饰品，有时候挂在他的手腕上，有时后是耳环，他注重打扮，还会涂黑色的指甲油，露出的那一截窄腰真的很性感，我正式继承L已经有许多年了，看过各式各样的人们或者他们裸露的尸体，像梅洛这样魅惑和帅气、男性和女性气息融合一体的存在还是世间少有。我利用了梅洛受伤的心灵来进行对梅洛身心的占有，我亲吻着他烧伤的肌肤与脸颊，告诉梅洛他依旧迷人，告诉梅洛他对我来说仍然有致命的吸引力，告诉梅洛他仍然性感，告诉梅洛我爱他。每当这个时候梅洛會对我做出主动的性诱惑，他仍然有着强烈的表现欲，他想要证明我會对受伤的他仍有着强烈的性欲，借此来证明他在外貌的认可，而我当然會满足梅洛的要求，让他在我身下放浪的大叫，或者骑在我身上展现他的好身材，梅洛的身上没有任何赘肉，也许是因为他有运动的好习惯，所以我喜欢爱抚他线条紧实的身躯，紧致又有力量的臀部更是让我疯狂，有时后我甚至觉得我能在梅洛温暖的体内待上一辈子，当然，梅洛不会同意，他总是在性爱后感到迷茫，梅洛总是无法真正的相信我，而我们能拥有这些激情疯狂的时刻，也要多亏了他的伤疤给我创造了机会，他的残缺使他无法轻易地勾引别人或者寻求帮助，他只有我，他只能有我，我是他唯一可以依靠的人。绝望中残破的梅洛，狰狞又美丽，垂死挣扎的骄傲孔雀在战斗中落败了，被拔光了羽毛，身心都濒临死亡，而我是那个英雄救美的Mr. Right，多么美好的故事。梅洛在他自己的遗书中形容自己是丧家犬，那么胜利者的我是不是可以完全拥有他呢？战败一方的女性在战争中通常被当成一种资源和战利品来供赢家掠夺，梅洛虽然是男性，但他在kira案件中失去了所有老本，他在最后一刻超越我并无法改变他挑战失败的事实，现在做为赢家的我要把战败的梅洛抢过来，让他在我身边做我的辅佐，让我的梅洛变成我最心爱的人偶，我必须小心翼翼地组装着这个心爱的精密人偶，他身上的任何一个零件都会决定我能不能在最后得到我的梅洛，亲爱的梅洛，谁叫你输了呢？你把我视为竞争对手，所以服从敌人也是战败的代价。  
我是个体贴又温柔的情人，只要完全照着我的安排走，梅洛就不会再感到彷徨。L，作为你的继承人，我一定会确保梅洛在我身边的，我知道这一定也是你的遗愿，如此完美和合理。我會纠正你当初没有果断的指定“我和梅洛”成为继承者的错误。纠正放弃L继承人资格的梅洛，让一切事情都回到它原本应有的轨道上。  
“爱他，让他感到安心。” 

near pov2  
戏已经演得够久了。  
我派人将梅洛转移到了一间豪华的房间里。这是我第一次发现梅洛时，就已经准备好的地方。

“梅洛，你一定能理解我的。我爱你。”

“帮你的爱人上手铐是你的性癖吗？或者在我出门的时候派人跟踪我？”

“如果这样想能让梅洛开心，那就是。”

“不，我不开心。你根本是个疯子。”

梅洛嘲讽着看着我，他修长的腿伸出了黑色睡袍，身体弯曲的躺在大床上，形成了一个性感的S型弧线，瞇起的蓝绿色眼睛像只危险的猫科的动物，他的手被我铐起来在床头，以不让梅洛不舒服又能禁锢他的方式。我安排了2个佣人轮流照料梅洛的基本生活，协助他清洁和送饭，他们带着面具，被我命令不准回应梅洛的任何话语，如果梅洛试图攻击他们我允许他们将梅洛击晕。

我再次将梅洛修长的双腿放在肩上，进入了他，  
梅洛已经懒得抵抗了，他任由自己在我身下放荡的呻吟，逆来顺受的享受性爱，他甚至说着淫声浪语要我干他，让我更加兴奋在他身体内冲刺，在射精的时候，我有一瞬间幻觉好像我的梅洛出现了，就在我身下大声喊着尼亚。  
每当结束性爱，我会就会再重复一次我爱你梅洛，不管他如何质问我，我只是一遍一遍地告诉他我爱他，因为，这就是真相。我的梅洛绝对不会怪我，所以我不在乎我的梅洛出现前的所有拒绝。

我在梅洛的食物中掺了类似媚药的成份药物，让他的身体对我拥有无法抑制的渴望，让梅洛对寻求真相的欲望慢慢降低，身体上对我的依赖也会影响他的大脑，精神力，梅洛的精神力比起普通人很强大了，但没有我强大，他仍然在心理上的有着自卑的脆弱，不甘心的盲点，梅洛需要我来补足他，我的梅洛會依赖我而生，我就是他的养分，不管他后来他生出了几枝向外延伸的枝桠，我始终是他最重要的土壤，我的梅洛不能没有我。我在他身体中射出的养分能让陷入情欲的梅洛感到满足，这真是太美好了，好像我把自己的一部份装入梅洛的身体，让梅洛慢慢变成我的梅洛，真这是令人兴奋，梅洛是唯一个能让我感到性兴奋的活物。

并且这是正确的，事情在朝着正确的方向进行。

“尼亞，我生病了。”

“我會請醫生來幫你做全面的檢查，我愛你。”

“不...不是身體上的，是這裡...”

梅洛將尼亞按在床上，跨坐了上去，他只穿著一件黑色的睡袍，胯部磨蹭著尼亞的內褲，雙手環繞著他的脖子，一隻手沿著尼亞的嘴唇慢慢地滑倒鎖骨，再來是胸膛的位置，在上面暧昧的画圈圈，他金色的睫毛垂下来不知道在想什么，尼亞抓住梅洛的手吻着，接着被带到了金发男人的左心房。

“我这里...生病了...它快窒息了，尼亚。”  
“梅洛....它只是正在习惯。它會变得为了你，为了我，为了L，为了我们的爱跳动，就在这里，我们是一体的。”

梅洛沉默地看着我，我能看见他蓝眼睛里的恼怒，但是他很快隐藏起来，重新和我唇齿交缠，情欲的，缓慢的，暧昧的速度，他离开我的唇一路舔上了我的耳朵，極盡誘惑的，雙手勾著我的脖子，梅洛抬起他的屁股直直地對著我的陰莖，慢慢地坐了下去，我們都發出了嘆息，我開始用力地頂著梅洛，他很溫暖，很緊，很美好，搖晃的金髮不停地掃到我的臉頰，他低頭下來和我接吻，在衝刺到最激情的時刻，我翻身把他壓在了身下拼命的衝撞，我撞得越用力、越深，梅洛的呻吟就越來越大，梅洛的双脚环绕在我的背上，压着我的身体让我更深入他，我的大腦無法思考了。  
“ 啊啊—! 啊啊尼亞啊啊!對就是那裡干我—!干的大力一點! 撞得深一點哈...啊哈啊啊—”  
“梅洛...”  
我感受到梅洛的內壁縮緊，梅洛因為藥物的關係身體變得更容易高潮，快感更容易放大，他哭著高潮了，但我没停下，还在持续不断抽插，  
我欣賞著梅洛高潮的臉，為什麼有人類能夠有著燒傷的疤痕卻還能這樣迷人？這不符合生物互相吸引的天性，但是我的梅洛辦到了。我還沒射精，我像隻動物一樣干著梅洛，我從來沒有如此失去控制的時候，梅洛到底怎麼辦到的？我的心中好像有一隻白色的野獸跳了出來，現在的我還是我嗎？用力的干著他，好像透過性交的活動我就能通往我的梅洛的所在地。梅洛重新大声呻吟了起来，顶着梅洛前列腺让他和我都发疯的地方，我又再一次感受到了紧紧环绕着我内壁的紧缩，一阵爆发、快感、颤动，这次我将自己浓稠的精液射进了梅洛的深处。

梅洛第二次高潮了。在我们颤抖的身躯中混杂我的喘息和梅洛的哭声，他的双脚仍然挂在我的肩上抖动着，即使没有精液了，我仍用尽所有的力气再撞了几下，将自己全部给了我的梅洛，梅洛昏了过去。药物的成分还是减少一点好了，不然他无法听到我对他说我爱你。

“我爱你，梅洛。”

梅洛越来越变得听话，他不再执着于他心里想知道的真相，不再质问我，不再无视我对他的爱，他越来越接近我的梅洛。  
成功了吗？ 他现在是否就是我的梅洛？  
梅洛勾住我的脖子，诱惑的说，我们来吃烛光晚餐吧。我不喜欢这里，我们去原本的公寓里好不好？

我看着他一會，点了点头，不过我决定不返回原本的房子，就是在这栋大楼里，我作为L办公的大楼，里面设备齐全，梅洛可以和我在这里永远合为一体。我让我的联系人请了厨师来，  
梅洛想吃什么就做给他吃了，被关在房里，第一次出来房外的梅洛高兴地亲了我的脸颊，我内心感到雀跃。等吃到甜点的部分时，梅洛直接脱掉他的紧身裤，只穿一件黑色的衬衫骑在我身上磨蹭，我抓着他紧实的臀部然后跟他热吻，梅洛的嘴里永远有巧克力的味道，很甜。

“尼亚.....”  
“什麼？”  
“我想聽你用最亲密的方式叫我。”  
“宝贝。”  
“不，不是这个。”  
“甜心。”  
“....不是，这个太恶心了。”

梅洛叼着一只巧克力棒给我吃，我和他交缠着唇舌，情欲又在我们之间弥漫，我充血了，梅洛察觉到我的生理反应，先磨蹭我的下巴，然後他將身體降下來，起身跪在了地上，熟練地拉開我的牛仔褲拉鍊，用舌頭撫弄著我的陰莖，梅洛只要興致來了就會變得很淫蕩，我很享受他幫我口交。我看著梅洛吸允我的性器官，我捲著他的金髮，他靈活的舌頭在我的龜頭打轉舔嗜，我抓著他的頭髮準備射精。

“唔...嗯...是你的梅洛....”

他剛剛說什麼？梅洛說"我的梅洛"...

“你的梅洛...唔...嗯..会这样做吗？”

“是的...我的梅洛會很享受...和我在一起的各種形式...”

“那麼...嗯...我現在...啊唔嗯...就是..你的梅洛...”

“是的...”

我射精了，我的精液被梅洛吞了下去，帶出來時，一點點的透明灑在了他金色的睫毛上，他眨了眨眼從餐桌下爬出来又坐回了我的腿上。  
他紧紧抱着我依偎在我怀里，沉默了一阵子，我也紧紧回抱着他。

“梅洛，我很喜欢你帮我口交。”

“我虽然不记得很多以前的事，但我猜没人不喜欢。”

“别乱臆测，你现在只有我。”

梅洛瞇起蓝眼睛，诱惑地在我耳边轻轻咬着，舔吻，吹气着，赤裸的臀部又开始前前后后地磨蹭我的阴茎，他兴奋得看着我重新勃起，然后抓着它慢慢地坐了下去。我们都发出了叹息，然后我抓着梅洛的屁股开始上下摆动，他也配合我的节奏和我做爱，梅洛低下头和我接吻，手指纠缠我的白发，他在我的耳边低声地耳语。

“尼亚，抱我去床上好吗？现在的你，应该办得到吧？”

我立刻抱起了梅洛，维持着插入的姿势走到了隔壁的卧室，我怀疑正准备离开的厨师看见了，但这似乎让梅洛更加兴奋，以至于迫不及待的在我身上动起来，我到是完全不介意，因为这是我的梅洛。这是他在我身上感到安心的表现，如此原始的。  
将梅洛放在大床后，我立刻与他激烈的性交起来。

第七章  
夏季無疑是一個彌漫著荷爾蒙的季節。灼熱的空氣放大了肢體接觸的機會，汗濕的衣物貼緊軀體將隱密的曲線勾勒，不停歇的蟬鳴和轟轟烈烈的雷雨使那股躁動浮於表面，每個人都心照不宣。  
隨著關係的深入，儘管寐羅非常討厭被囚禁的感覺——尼亞稱之為“休息一段時間”，但他不得不承認與尼亞做愛的快感是強烈的。在這段失去生活目標的漫長時間裡，他只能像浮萍一樣無所依往，唯有尼亞能讓他在介於過去與未來的混沌中找到一處停歇的間隙。現在不需要媚藥，寐羅也異常積極地向尼亞求歡。尼亞的辦公時間呈斷崖式下降，FBI的眼線開始在住所周圍徘徊。那又如何？尼亞拉上窗簾，反身更加熱烈地回應寐羅，兩人一齊滾到地毯上，情慾的味道很快在房間裡彌漫開來。  
“尼——亞——”寐羅懶洋洋地伸出腳尖，勾住尼亞的衣角。“好了寐羅。”尼亞無可奈何地按住那隻不安份的腳，“昨天一晚沒睡，你該休息一下。”  
“需要休息的是你。”寐羅幹脆把整個身體都靠過去，緊緊貼住，尼亞的呼吸有些急促。“你就聽我一次，把眼睛閉上。”他想伸手遮住尼亞的眼睛，就像以前經常玩的惡作劇，但尼亞卻生硬地將他推開。  
“我說別鬧了。”尼亞似乎想起了一些事，臉色不太好看。“⋯⋯你這麼緊張幹嘛⋯⋯我又不能對你做什麼，我連這間屋子都出不去。”寐羅自嘲地笑了笑。  
寐羅眼裡一閃而過的落寞像細針一樣刺進尼亞的神經，他有些內疚地抱住寐羅：“抱歉，我對你要求太多了，我只是想你儘快恢復精神。今晚想吃什麼？我讓安東尼做給你。”我現在這個狀態還不是你造成的？寐羅默默腹誹，不過他還是認真地向尼亞提議：“我不想吃安東尼的菜，我想跟你出去吃。”  
“不行。”尼亞毫不猶豫地拒絕。“這段期間外面很亂，很多餐廳都停止營業了。我讓羅尼今晚過來上班吧，你不是很喜歡他做的壽司嗎？”寐羅沒有接話，他用食指按住尼亞的眉間，輕輕揉了揉。“你踢到硬石頭了？”寐羅把手指移到太陽穴，笨拙地給尼亞按摩，用指腹的溫暖安撫尼亞跳動的神經。“你眉頭的褶皺都快超過渡了，你還是打算什麼都不說嗎？案子、罪犯、屍體，我們見過的黑暗還少嗎？我們戰勝的撒旦不多嗎？過去我們常常並肩而行，為什麼現在你卻把我丟在一邊？只是因為離開華米茲那次我走了跟妳不一樣的道路嗎？”  
不⋯⋯我只是害怕你離開。尼亞閉上眼，他不想跟寐羅在這個問題上爭吵。第一次⋯⋯第二次⋯⋯不管重來多少次，寐羅還是寐羅，他總會選擇另外一條離自己越來越遠的道路。“你覺得我會選擇另外一條道路，離你越來越遠？我想我們都錯了，L是對的。新一代L應該是我們，而不是N或者M。”寐羅咬住尼亞的耳朵，語氣更輕：“我們注定不可能分離。這段時間我也想了很多，我們明明那麼相似，目標一致，為什麼最後會分道揚鑣？因為我太害怕了，尼亞，你從來是最優秀的那一個，在你之上的除了L沒有別人。我怕你眼裡只有L一個目標，我怕你總有一天看不到任何人，包括我。從那時起我就決定哪怕不擇手段也要走到你前面，超越你，超越L，你才能看見我。”  
“我沒想到這讓我們離對方越來越遠。現在L沒了，基拉沒了，華米茲也沒了，我們只有彼此。尼亞，給我一個糾正錯誤的機會好嗎？”

第八章  
這句話尼亞已經等了很久。記不清是第幾次，跟“那個”寐羅在另一張床上，寐羅笑著說要給他一個驚喜，他滿心喜悅地閉上眼，卻等來了架在脖子上的冰冷刀刃。讓我出去，騙子。寐羅聽起來很憤怒，但他不知道自己做錯了什麼。  
一定是哪裡不對。尼亞把昏迷的寐羅從房間拖進地下室時，一直在思考，這真的是寐羅嗎？他給寐羅戴上手銬，為了不弄疼寐羅他還特意墊了柔軟的真皮。他細細撫摸寐羅的疤痕，彷彿在確認對方的靈魂。  
我們那麼相似，宛如一體，為什麼要離開，寐羅？上帝將夏娃從亞當軀體裡分離開來，賦予他們靈魂，又讓愛使他們重新融為一體。我們在華米茲確認彼此為一體，我們也在華米茲分開；我們在追捕基拉的路上短暫並行，我們也在追捕的尾聲迎來你的死亡。自你死亡重回人間那日，我還以為再也沒有事物可以將我們分開，你卻又一次消失。難道這永不停歇的分離是命中注定？那又為何讓我們如此相似，讓我們彼此吸引？  
如果說我瘋了，那必然是從你消失那天開始的。我放棄一切思考與推理，聽從神的指引再一次找到你，你卻告訴我你跟我不一樣。我想我知道哪裡不對了。  
寐羅，你的靈魂需要洗滌。尼亞聽到自己毫無起伏的聲音。我們的愛沒有錯，我也忠誠地守著它。只是你的靈魂被魔鬼的黒霧蒙蔽，它將你引向歧途，遠離我，遠離真理，遠離愛。再來一次吧。他接上儀器，握住寐羅的手，虔誠地按下開關。沒事的，很快就會過去。  
“沒事的，寐羅。”尼亞看著眼前一無所知的，獲得重生的寐羅，深深吻住。“我從來沒有生過你的氣。”他張開嘴，寐羅的舌尖便靈活地纏上他，發出細微的呻吟。他無比滿足。  
“所以我們今晚去哪裡吃飯？”好一會兒，寐羅才紅著臉說出憋了許久的一句。  
“你想去哪？”尼亞給寐羅梳理凌亂的金髮，不出意外地看到對方欣喜的表情。  
那個在電椅上痛苦嚎叫的寐羅終於徹底消失了。  
他的寐羅回來了。

第九章  
FBI總部，情報員X在作觀察匯報。  
“⋯⋯目前，日本的京都連環殺人案嫌犯已確認為農林省事務官之子，L於日本警方發現證據之前把目標物交給1002號探員，他要求美國介入此事，‘在廢除死刑的國家給予他應得的死刑’，這是他索要的報酬。”  
“嗯。手腳挺快。聽說上個月這案子的進度突然停滯了？”  
“是的，長官。據L本人的說法，是因身體欠佳。但根據目前收集的信息，參與此案的除了L，還有一身份不明者曾於上週進入現場。此外，我發現痕跡後的第二天，L就找到了目標物，我們有理由懷疑L在隱瞞重要信息。”  
“呵⋯⋯他想隱瞞的事，我們也查不出來。此案封檔，情報員X請繼續執行任務。”  
是，長官。X離開總部，驅車前往機場。  
他右手把住方向盤，左手在口袋裡習慣性地摸索，沒摸到香煙，卻碰到了一塊皮革。媽的⋯⋯煙又落在檢查科了。他有些猶豫，最後還是把皮革掏了出來。那是一塊破爛骯髒的皮革，上面有著明顯的燒痕，仔細看還能發現一小塊暗沈。  
上個月，他發現L的兩個助手跑到公園一處人跡罕至的地方，神神祕祕地燒著什麼東西。剛燒起來沒多久雨便下來了，助手們就勾肩搭背地回去。等了一會，X從草叢裡出來，就這樣救下了那塊皮革。  
如果不是那處暗沈引起了他的警覺，皮革或許早已躺進垃圾桶。L會殺人？X搖搖頭。不可能，或許這只是咖啡的污漬。  
然而他還是拿去了檢查科。  
“恭喜你，中大獎了。”  
“是血？”X不敢置信。  
“是啊，你幹嘛那麼驚訝，接下來的消息才勁爆哩。”  
“什麼？”  
“它的主人是米歇爾·凱爾啊！那個大名鼎鼎的Mello！雖然我是基拉的粉絲，但我不得不承認他真的很帥。你從哪裡搞來的？這可是絕版珍藏啊，一百美元賣我怎樣？”  
X感到頭暈。他胡亂地把東西塞進口袋，匆促離開。這怎麼可能？他又仔細觀察了一遍皮革，上面刻著的品牌序號他再熟悉不過——跟他老婆的包很相似，只有一位數不同。但這個包是去年才出的啊，一上新他老婆就入手了，他至今無法忘記那天他的銀行卡遭到了怎樣的摧殘，也因此對這個包印象深刻。  
回到日本，他又托人按序號查了一次，對方告訴他買主是L的助手琳達。  
這是⋯⋯死人復活？  
X倒吸了一口涼氣。這跟L身邊的神秘人有關嗎？為什麼M的血跡會出現在琳達的手包上？為什麼是L讓人燒掉皮革？難道M一直都沒死，真正的兇手是L？  
此时X還不知道真相近在眼前，而寐羅也不知道，除了尼亞，還有數雙眼在他現身的那一刻就盯上了他。

第十章  
這是尼亞和寐羅第一次共同作為“L”完成的案子，尼亞嘴上不說，眼底的喜悅卻是藏不住。寐羅更不用說，自從莫名其妙惹怒尼亞後，他就一直被關在屋子裡，復活這麼久連一件案子都沒接觸，早就心癢不已。  
“唔⋯⋯哈啊，尼亞⋯⋯”寐羅抓著尼亞的頭髮，對方正在他身上奮戰。幾個回合後，尼亞發洩在寐羅體內，他給寐羅擦去下身的濁液，溫柔地在寐羅臉上輕啄。“要我幫你洗澡嗎？”寐羅想起上次跟尼亞進了浴室後一發不可收拾的场面，怒嗔道“快滾！你下午不是還要跟FBI的人交接資料？”  
尼亞又逗了他一會兒才走去浴室。寐羅起身去客廳拿水，門鈴正好響了起來。寐羅看了看傳來水聲的浴室，“叮咚”，門鈴不依不饒。  
小心一點應該沒事吧。寐羅披上連帽浴衣，將自己的臉藏緊一些，又戴上了墨鏡。由於先前已經向社會公布過寐羅的死，一個已死之人突然出現在L的住所裡，怎麼想都很可疑，尼亞便盡可能地將寐羅的存在掩蓋。  
寐羅走到玄關，按下通話器。“是誰？”門外的人穿一幅快遞員模樣，答道：“一份來自美國的給龍崎先生的快遞，麻煩您簽收。”調查局什麼時候可以送貨上門了？寐羅有些懷疑，快遞員似乎猜到了他的想法，掏出探員證對上攝像頭。  
寐羅打開門，接過快件。“麻煩您在這裡簽字。”寐羅想了想，簽上尼亞的名字。“您不是叫寐羅麼？”快遞員突然用極小的音量說，寐羅的手頓時僵住。  
短短幾秒內，他心中閃過無數念頭。怎麼回事？尼亞告訴別人了？不可能。那我是怎麼暴露的？有人想殺我？X見他遲遲不動筆，對自己的猜測有了八分把握。“我沒有敵意。”X不著痕跡地覆上寐羅的手，筆被拿開的同時，寐羅感到手裡多了點東西。“要不是我太太去年買了個蘭斯萊包，現在兼職送快遞的人可能就不是我了。”X朝寐羅禮貌一笑，從容地撕下快遞單離開。  
如果不是尼亞最近比較反常，加上那塊皮革，X也不會將眼前的年輕人跟那個囂張跋扈的黑手黨聯繫在一起。儘管寐羅將大半張臉隱藏在陰影下，但惹眼的金髮與露出來的一點燒痕還是讓X堅定了自己的想法。職責所限，他不能插手太多。走一步看一步吧。  
X的算盤打得響，寐羅卻還有些沒回過神來。“怎麼了？”尼亞從浴室出來，頭髮還濕漉漉的，看起來比平時柔和許多。“好消息，你不用去調查局了，他們送了文件過來。”  
“管理層換人了？這些文件都敢快遞了啊。”尼亞沒有接文件，而是盯著寐羅的臉：“是你簽收的？”  
“放心。”寐羅面不改色，“我遮得嚴嚴實實，再說，除了你還有誰能想到我會復活？”  
尼亞放心了。他坐到一邊翻看文件，寐羅藉口去洗澡。他進入浴室，打開水，確定尼亞暫時不會過來，才小心翼翼地打開快遞員塞給他的紙條。  
“蘭斯萊。2001574。”寐羅將字條內容記下，用水將它打濕揉碎，那些隱晦的字詞便順著水流流入下水道。  
看來那塊缺失的拼圖，是在這。寐羅喃喃自語。2001574，有什麼含義？

第十一章  
有了寐羅的加入，“L”處理案件的速度比從前快得多，兩人計畫來一次度假。托福於這段時間感情的穩定，尼亞不再像之前那樣緊盯著寐羅，他獲得了更多自由權，比如說上網搜索度假攻略。  
趁著這個機會，寐羅偷偷黑進了蘭斯萊的會員系統——蘭斯萊是一個奢侈品牌，每年都會推出兩款限量女包，每個包包內都刻有獨一無二的序號。他輸入2001574，果然搜到了一條購買紀錄。  
是⋯⋯琳達？寐羅又驚又怒，感情尼亞把他關起來，是為了跟那個女助理偷情？！寐羅強忍怒氣往下看，發現購買紀錄是一年前的，那時他還沒復活。  
寐羅一口氣憋著無處發洩。他不相信尼亞會出軌——這個場景太詭異了，除了他還有誰能忍受尼亞的性格？FBI又跟這事有什麼關係？  
他盯著界面上的圖片，陷入沈思。這是一款牛皮包⋯⋯那塊皮革似乎也是牛皮的⋯⋯難道說那塊帶血的皮革就出自這裡？  
他沒有忘記尼亞把他關在這裡的那天，他問了尼亞關於一塊奇怪的皮革的事。尼亞用一個拙劣的謊言圓了過去，此後也一直在避開這個話題，問題就不了了之。那塊皮革邊緣確實有一行數字，但時隔較久加上有意忘記，他早已記不清內容。  
莫非，尼亞跟琳達發生了衝突，他失手打了琳達，並且扯壞了她的手包，所以那塊皮革才會留在那兒？  
寐羅的腦子一團亂，以至於沒發現尼亞站在身後。  
“你已經停在這個頁面很久了⋯⋯這麼想去馬爾代夫？”寐羅一驚，暗道還好自己早早關閉了界面。  
“我只是想下午怎麼跟你一起去現場。”寐羅從來是個行動派，讓他一直坐在電腦前等別人的消息來解決案子，這不符合他的風格。只要一有機會，他就慫恿尼亞帶他去搜集證據。  
尼亞則正好相反，不過在寐羅的強烈要求下他還是答應了。尼亞取出一張做工精緻的人皮面具，給寐羅戴上。“現在你是我的助理查爾斯，你必須無條件聽從老闆的命令。”尼亞刮了下寐羅高挺的鼻梁，打趣道。  
“沒問題老闆！老闆想要什麼姿勢我保證配合。”寐羅把尼亞推到椅子上，壞笑著坐上去，尼亞扯下面具，咬上他的脖頸。  
聽到房間裡傳出的呻吟，廚師擦了把汗，默默離開屋子。現在的年輕人⋯⋯真是精力充沛啊。

第十二章  
下午，寐羅穿著高領襯衫跟尼亞去了賭場。哪怕出了命案，賭場依舊人頭攢動，寐羅被尼亞牽著，準備去案發的包間。快走到時，他突然看到一個熟悉的身影——是那個送快遞的探員！  
“尼亞，你先進去。”寐羅藉口上廁所，溜了出來。他裝作在找廁所，接近探員。  
“是我，寐羅。跟上。”他在兩人擦肩而過時語速極快地說道。  
探員果然跟上。進了廁所，寐羅確認無人，才將門鎖上。  
“你有什麼目的？”寐羅開門見山地問。  
“我沒有目的。如果非要說目的，不如說是巧合。”探員，也就是X將他的經歷原原本本地告訴了寐羅。  
“這是那塊皮革，還有血液鑑定書。”X將東西交與寐羅，“若不是看到這兩件東西，哪怕你跟寐羅長得再相似，我也不會把你當作是他。”  
X真誠道：“我只是想知道，基拉的案子是不是另有隱情？你當年是怎麼逃出來的？”  
寐羅沈默不語。  
X笑了。“不用緊張，你不想說也沒關係。這不是正式調查，我只是奉命‘關注’尼亞的行動，除此之外的事情都與我無關。我就是好奇。”  
“我說我是復活的，你信麼？”幾個月來，除了尼亞他幾乎沒有交流的對象，復活後的喜悅、不安與疑惑都壓在心底無從訴說。此時他就像找到了發洩口，一下將事情倒了出來。  
X震驚得無以復加。  
“總之事情就是這樣，我查清真相會聯繫你的。”寐羅打開門，停了一下。  
“謝了。”他頭也不回地離開。  
回到包間，尼亞已等候多時。“你這趟去得挺久。”尼亞面色如常。寐羅本想按下情緒回去再說，但尼亞先開口了。  
“你是不是想問為什麼你記憶中復活的時間跟血跡出現的時間不一致？”  
寐羅啞然。好半天才說：“你都知道？⋯⋯不對，你跟蹤我！”  
寐羅最不能忍受別人的欺騙。他可以容許尼亞關住他，但不能接受尼亞把他蒙在鼓裡。  
要不是還在命案現場，他估計已經對尼亞動手了。  
“走吧。”尼亞似乎異常疲憊。“案子的事下次再說。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“帶你去看你想知道的東西。”

第十三章  
尼亞將車子停在一處住所前。寐羅從車上下來，發現這是他剛復活那陣住的房子，後來尼亞一時生氣將他帶離這裡，囚禁在另一處更大的住所裡。  
一路上尼亞都沒有說話。不說話的尼亞像座冰雕，冷酷異常。寐羅有些不安，但想到自己才是受騙者，火氣又上來了。  
他抱胸看尼亞輕車熟路地打開房門，進入書房，接著打開暗室。  
寐羅不淡定了。  
“你居然還修了暗室？！”寐羅憤怒地拔高了音量。尼亞究竟有多少事瞞著自己？  
尼亞抓著他的手，露出了跟往常一樣的笑容。“這是我準備的驚喜，沒想到被你提前發現了，只好先帶你來看看。”  
尼亞用力一拽，寐羅就跟他一起進了暗室。他按下按鈕，暗室的門緩緩合上。  
寐羅想出去，又想知道尼亞賣的什麼關子，猶豫再三還是跟在尼亞身後。  
“這是你復活後我們第一次相遇的地方。”尼亞指著牆上的一張照片。寐羅這才意識到這個暗室四周掛滿了各種照片，有他的個人照，他們的合照，也有風景照。尼亞指著的照片是一張風景照，顯然是那個熟悉的湖，但照片上標註的時間卻是四年前。  
“你猜得沒錯，你早就復活了。可在你的記憶中你是半年前才復活的。”尼亞伸手捏住寐羅的下巴。“想知道為什麼嗎？討好我就告訴你。”  
寐羅狠狠推開他。“少他媽放屁！不說清楚妳就別想出這個門！”寐羅揪起尼亞的衣領，拳頭挾著怒氣直擊尼亞臉部，兩行鼻血馬上從他鼻下窜出。  
尼亞也不躲，他只是以一種近乎絕望的口吻對寐羅問道：“我們真的沒有別的結局了麼？”  
寐羅話未出口，身體便一陣痙攣，旋即倒地不起。  
“狗娘養的⋯⋯電我⋯⋯混帳⋯⋯混帳！”寐羅氣得發抖，但也阻止不了尼亞把自己銬住。尼亞熟練地解開他的衣服，寐羅修長有力的身材在昏暗的燈光下透著誘人的魅力。寐羅抬腿就踹，尼亞一把握住，將他的腿抬到自己肩上，毫無感情地插入寐羅。  
“痛⋯⋯啊⋯⋯操！”寐羅痛叫，尼亞還是第一次這麼粗暴地對待他。  
“或許我一開始就應該這樣對你。”尼亞咬住他胸口的一點，用牙尖磨蹭，很快就將那處磨出了點點血跡。  
“哈啊⋯⋯停下⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯”寐羅求饒，尼亞不為所動。“每一次你要離開我，我都在想，是怎樣的魔鬼蒙蔽了你的心智，使你走向錯誤的道路。”  
尼亞從寐羅下身抽出一半，又更用力地插進去，血水過著體液從交合出流出。“嗯⋯⋯我只能將你的記憶洗去，我知道魔鬼藏身於錯誤的記憶裡⋯⋯它誘騙你懷疑我，傷害我，離開我。”  
尼亞把寐羅的頭轉過來，面對著自己。“寐羅，你難道不愛我嗎？”  
寐羅朝他吐了口唾沫。“那是以前的事，從現在開始我恨透了你！”  
我恨你！尼亞！  
寐羅感到眼角似乎有淚水劃過。哭了嗎？真丟臉！可實在太他媽痛了。  
尼亞吻住寐羅，他卡住寐羅的下顎，使對方被迫接受他的長驅而入。津液從寐羅的嘴邊流下，尼亞將他的呻吟吞下，侵略他口腔的每一個角落。  
這個吻讓寐羅覺得自己快被殺死了。  
“那天琳達拿資料給我，把包落下了。”尼亞舔了舔唇，意猶未盡。  
“那個時候妳也在這間暗室裡，我想把你‘固定’在椅子上，可我怕手銬弄傷你的手腕。寐羅，我真的不想傷害你。於是我就在房子裡找適合的物品，正好看到它。把它剪開的時候我就想，我應該為你買一副皮制的手銬，只有最柔軟最舒適的皮毛可以戴在你的手上。”  
尼亞把寐羅翻過來，他的雙手被皮制手銬銬在背後，毫無反抗之力。尼亞按住寐羅的腰際，猛烈衝刺，寐羅連呻吟都叫不出來了。  
寐羅想逃，但尼亞死死將他固定在身下，他只能被迫承受尼亞的抽插。被插入的地方已經痛到麻木，觸電般的快感卻節節攀升。  
“哈啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯啊啊”寐羅忍不住先射了出來。  
尼亞關了個姿勢，將寐羅放到兩腿間，托起一段高度，繼而用力放下。  
“嗯唔⋯⋯！”尼亞插得太深，寐羅被頂得淚水直流。“不⋯⋯不行⋯⋯我剛射過⋯⋯”寐羅的聲音帶上哭腔。  
尼亞舔舐著寐羅的耳垂，寐羅敏感的肌膚立刻起了疙瘩。“離結束還遠著呢。”尼亞邊說著邊握住寐羅的陰莖，玩弄他的鈴口。  
前後刺激讓寐羅呻吟連連。每當他想射，尼亞就惡劣地堵住出口，同時繼續给予他更大的刺激。  
接著寐羅又被迫射了幾次，無論他怎麼求饒也沒用。  
最後，尼亞終於開放寐羅。過多地精液從寐羅的股縫洩出，他精疲力盡，甚至不能合上腿遮起紅腫的肛口。  
尼亞有條不紊地將衣服一件件穿上。每穿一件衣服，他都冷靜一分。  
穿好衣服，他又變成了大家熟悉的尼亞。  
尼亞小心翼翼地把寐羅抱起，放到特製的電椅上。  
“沒事的，很快就好了。”尼亞在他額頭落下輕柔的一吻。  
“不⋯⋯尼亞⋯⋯求你不要這樣對我。”寐羅絕望地哀求。  
“為什麼不要？把不美好的過去拋棄，重來一遍，不就能擁有完美的未來嗎？”  
尼亞笑著，按下开关。

N pov  
失败了。第七次我在找寻梅洛的途中又失败了。  
无论将不利于我的记忆删去还是告诉他真相，结果都是一样的，那么整个过程又有什么意义？  
我一直深信这些重复的过程，都是让我最后找到他的经验与线索。但是如果我的梅洛根本不存在，那么我要怎么找到他呢？在我找到我的梅洛之前，他其实并不存在吗？  
我看着眼前的失败的梅洛，他马上要消失了。每当我更靠近我的梅洛一步，却又感觉我的梅洛离我更远。  
我将全部的真相告诉了他，他露出的愤怒和不甘心的表情咒骂我，现在这个梅洛，是有史以来，离我最远的梅洛。  
和我的梅洛完全相反的存在。  
我突然感到有些兴奋，我在办案的过程中，有时后发现一些已经拥有完美条件妻子的丈夫出轨，明明外面的女性第三者条件不如自己的妻子，却追求那个刺激与新鲜感。  
在找到属于我的梅洛之前，我和失败品梅洛外遇了，我直接将自己的性器插入梅洛的身体，没有前戏和润滑，我性侵了他。看着他痛苦又被迫接受快感的羞辱神情，我竟然勃起了，我的心理闪过一丝愧疚，但又被兴奋和性欲的情绪与生理反应覆盖，男人外遇出轨，是否就是这种感觉?   
我抽插他，我在梅洛身上的每次冲撞都让我更加想要摧毁他。我高高地将自己的阴茎拔了出来，然后再撞到最里面插入，梅洛的双脚被拉开到最大，欣赏着他痛苦委屈的表情和呻吟。  
暗室里充斥着淫弥的做爱声音，我的喘息、梅洛的呻吟、我不停冲撞他身体的空气声，我停不下来，我不想停下来，梅洛想要逃的话只能让我死在他的穴口里面，如果他先昏过去的话，我就发泄到满意为止。  
接着我将梅洛转了身，让他背对着我，他的手被铐在了背后，屈辱的跪着，我抓着他的臀部从背后干他，原始的性欲与兽性释放了出来，梅洛的呻吟让我感到无法控制一些压抑已久的东西，我可以对这个梅洛做所有想做的事，没人可以阻止我，这是我的权力。我的梅洛是完美的，我城堡里王妃还在在等我找到他，而在这之前我可以尽情的和这个也叫梅洛的情妇做爱。他不情愿，可是没关系，我只要对我的梅洛温柔就好，至于这个梅洛，我可以把他当玩具玩弄，甚至强奸他。我在梅洛的身体里射了很多的精液 ，梅洛的无能为力让我感到性兴奋，以前六次的过程中，我从来没有这样做过，我早该这样做，让他知道我对他某些如此真实的东西。  
我终于从他身体里退出，梅洛红肿的穴口流出我的精液，我感到异常的满足。

我将瘫软的梅洛抱上电椅，一边安抚着他，告诉他这一切很快就會过去，梅洛失去意識之前，突然發出了極其冰冷的聲音，一種比憤怒還要陌生遙遠的聲音。

“尼亞，你的梅洛告訴我，他永遠都不會愛你，他希望你去死。”

非常非常的冷，這個魔鬼的情婦想判我的心臟死刑。但我的梅洛不會說這種話，他會等我找到他，而我不會辜負他的期望，我不會讓我的梅洛失望的。現在的一切都只是我的梅洛給我的必經考驗，這是他給我的懲罰，因為我剛剛跟這個該死的情婦出軌，他是個蕩婦，利用我親愛梅洛的外表和性格誘惑我，這個淫亂的婊子竟然想取代我的梅洛？还诬蔑你，可恶至极。

我看著他又在湖边的长椅上起来，我走了过去，这次，他连自己的名字都不记得，蓝绿色的眼睛只是茫然的看着我，对不起....亲爱的梅洛，你感到不安了吧....没事的，我會当你在世界上唯一的支柱，你唯一的依靠，这个时候的我又与我的梅洛更加接近了，只有我可以帮助他，只有我可以爱他，让他感到安心。


End file.
